Together At Last
by Lexiconiful
Summary: A series telling the story of Jack and Allison's first time together. A continuation of the last scene from The 'Ex-Files'. Romantic, steamy, fluffy, and sometimes humorous. Never any angst.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own eureka or it's characters. All credit goes to the writers and creators of this wonderful show.

This is a series depicting Allison and Jack's first night together as referenced at the end of 'The Ex-files'. Fluffy, romantic, no angst.

"Want to grab some dinner?" Jack asked.

Allison lightly kissed him once more. "No," she said and stood up from the couch. "I was, um, thinking," she said with a smile as she moved towards the stairs, "maybe breakfast." And with bombshell, made her sultry way up the stairs.

Holy cow. "Okay." He said carefully.

He'd play it cool, he thought as he got up from the couch and walked towards the stairs. He could be calm and suave and ... and...no he couldn't. He felt all of his calm dissolve as he made a lunge up the stairs...and towards Allison.

Allison was waiting for him right inside his bedroom door. Already panting, she grabbed his lapels, pushed him up against the wall and attacked his mouth. Jack quickly wrapped his arms around her and brought her to her toes, groaning at her passion, her taste, and the hot, lush feel of her pressed up against him.

When her hands moved up to his hair and clenched, it was jack's turn to lose it. Keeping one arm around her waist, he moved the other to the tight curves of her ass and in one movement lifted and turned to press her against the wall, his hand sliding from her cheek to her thigh, bringing it around waist.

Allison's gasp at the move quickly changed to a moan as her center was tightly pressed to the growing bulge in the front of Carter's pants. She lifted her other leg to wrap around his waist and squeezed just as she sucked his tongue into her mouth.

His response was to groan deep in his chest and with a roll of his hops, press her more firmly to the wall.

Allison broke their kiss and moaned, "Jack", as the pleasure speared through her.

"Allie." He whispered, fighting for his own control as his senses were swamped by her.

With her head thrown back he had access to the smooth column of her throat, now lightly sheeted with perspiration. He pressed hot, sucking kisses down her neck, pausing at the taught tendons to lightly nip, egged on by the little sounds she made when he did. He continued down and laved his tongue over the hollow at her throat, smiling at the way it made her breath catch.

He did have the most beautiful mouth, Allison thought dazedly as she tugged on his hair to bring it back to hers.

This kiss went from wet and hot to slow and sensuous in a matter of moments. Their jerky movements smoothing out as the emotion of the moment caught up with them. Despite the passionate haze clouding her brain, she could feel Jack's amazed joy in how he held her to him. She could also feel his trepidation, as though he couldn't quite believe this was real. She pulled back from the kiss, and cupping his face in her hands, looked into his eyes.

She is so beautiful, he immediately thought. He leaned into her hand. "I love you, Allie", he said softly and a little breathlessly.

Allie smiled and it lit up her whole face. When he answered with that big gorgeous grin of his, her heart gave a particular lurch against her rib cage. This brave, sexy, and yes, smart, man loved her. Amazing. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, held him a little tighter within the v of her thighs, and pressed a relatively chaste kiss upon the lips so close to hers.

"Take me to bed Jack", she said clearly.

Jack slid his hands to her ass to support her as he moved away from the wall and towards the bed, hoisting her up a bit so that they were eye to eye. "We're not in a dream, a hologram, or any other freaky Eureka-induced non-reality, are we?" He asked jokingly, flexing his hands and reveling in the feel of her against him. When she didn't answer right away he stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh god, please don't tell me...", he stopped as she threw her arms around his neck and laughed.

She couldn't blame him for asking that. "No Jack," she assured, and raised her head from his shoulder to nibble on his ear. "This is real." She dipped her tongue into his ear and laughed as he blew out a relieved breath and started towards the bed once more.

With her fabulous legs still around his waist, he lowered Allison to the bed and followed her down to kiss her once more. "Now," he said with a smile, "let's see how we can pass the time until breakfast."


	2. Chapter 2

Jack held himself over Allison and slowly leaned in to kiss her when she suddenly said "I'm so hot!"

He pulled back to grin at her, "That's a little conceited, but under the circumstances, I agree with you."

"No, you ass," She laughed as she pushed at his chest to get him to back up."If you hadn't noticed, I'm still in my jacket." As she scooted back enough so that she could sit up and shrug out of the garment, Jack noticed that she had taken off her jewelry and shoes in the short time before he'd come up the stairs. He was glad (sort of) that she hadn't gotten any further.

"Wait," he said as she threw the jacket to the floor. "Come here," he said quietly. He got off the bed and drew her to her feet. Bending his head he kissed her softly as he touched her shoulders, wondering at the feel of her skin as he ran his hands down her bare arms. When he got to her hands he pressed his forehead to hers like he'd done earlier on the couch. "Let me."

Allison stood there breathless as Jack let go of her hands and put his hands on her waist...under her shirt. Slowly he swept his up her sides, taking the top with it until palms pressed against the sides of her breasts. She grabbed on to his arms at the feel of his hot hands. "Jack," she gasped.

"Yeah?" He said raggedly, his hands sliding to her back to undo the clasp of her bra.

She plucked at the sleeves of his uniform. "Take off your shirt."

"In a minute," was all he said before his hands slid back around, this time sliding straight up her rib cage, pushing aside both shirt and bra before closing possessively over her breasts.

Allison went to her toes, her groan echoing Jack's as he passed his thumbs back and forth over her nipples. She couldn't stand it. She pushed his hands away and took her top all the way off. Jack seemed mesmerized and started to reach for her again but she shook her head. "Now you," she said and rapidly started undoing the buttons to his uniform, panting because he was running his hands over her shoulders and back.

When he shrugged out of his uniform shirt she pulled his tshirt out of his pants and watched as that too got thrown across the room. There was a moment of awe and anticipation on both sides before they reached for each other once again.

Jack didn't know where to put his hands. He pulled her up against him, groaning when her hard nipples and tight breasts pressed against his chest. Allison was making hot little sounds in the back of her throat right before she grabbed his hair again and dragged him down for a tongue-dueling kiss. When he swept his hands down her back to grip her ass, he realized she was still wearing pants...which just wouldn't do.

Without breaking the kiss, and how could he with the grip she had on his hair, he slid his hands up until he reached her waistband and then followed it around to the button fly. Pausing for breath, he asked mischievously, "Are you still hot?" At the same moment he cupped her, pressing the heel of his hand firmly against her.

"Oh god!" Allison, her breath already short from their kiss and his help with her shirt, lost it completely at the feel of his hand Against her.

Jack took her mouth once again holding her against him with one hand while his other made short work of her pants clasp, pushing them down her hips until she could kick out of them. With those off, his hands went right back to her butt, sliding under her underwear to clasp and squeeze the most perfect ass he'd ever seen.

He thought he'd lose it when he felt her hands pull at his belt, then his closures. Allison slid her hands into his waistband to push his pants and boxers down in one motion.

They both gasped and pulled out of the kiss as his cock was suddenly pressed up against her stomach. Looking down, Allison was transfixed by the feel of his hot, lean flesh against hers, by the spicy smell of him, and, by the thick, long member that might as well of had a bow and a tag that said 'For Allison'.

She looked up at Jack and felt a smug feminine satisfaction at the look on his face. His eyes were shut tight and his teeth were clenched in an obvious effort to gain control.

Forget control.

Jack was overloading on the reality of Allison. With his eyes shut, he just might get himself under control for a moment. That was blasted to hell and back when her hot little hand curled around him.

"We meet again," she said, referring to their first introduction at the magnetic fence, and glanced up at him with a wicked smile.

It was the smile that did it. She squeaked as Jack picked her up and basically tossed her onto the bed. She watched him kick off his shoes and the clothes around his ankles before he climbed into the bed and over her.

He dug his hands into her hair to pull her head back as he settled himself in between her legs. "You're trying to kill me," he said roughly, pressing kisses along her neck, "I can arrest you for that."

She ran her hands up and down his chest, feeling his muscles quiver at her touch. "It's alright," she said. Her eyes began to drift shut as his kisses started trailing down her chest, "I can revive you. I am a doctor."

Jack paused and she opened her eyes to see him staring at her breast, his hot breath coming in pants inches from the tip. "We'll play doctor later," he promised and suddenly their banter was over in a blast of heat as his mouth closed over her nipple.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh god, Jack!" Allison cried out, her neck arching as the pull of his mouth made her body throb. Her hands couldn't decide on his hair or the hot expanse of his back. When her nails scraped across his shoulders he lifted his head and stared at his handiwork.

"You drive me crazy," he whispered raggedly and went to lavish attention on the other peak while his big hands played with tableau of skin.

Allison felt the slight stubble of his chin against her sensitive skin and she couldn't stop the sounds coming from her throat. She couldn't stop the motion of her hips as they rolled, seeking relief. He was going to kill her like this. She grabbed one of his hands and dragged it down, letting go as they reached the band of her panties.

Jack, breathing heavily, raised his head and at looked at her flushed face. "Please, Jack."

"Okay," he soothed as he drew her underwear completely off. He settled his weight back against her and smiled down at her as she immediately wrapped her legs around his hips to bring him closer. He let her draw him in, reveling in the look on her face; one of passion and urgency. Jack closed his eyes as his cock came into contact with the wet heat of her. Oh god.

They popped open as another thought intruded.

"Condoms!" He barked. "We forgot condoms." He closed his eyes as he fought for the control to get up and go get the basics. He couldn't believe this.

Allison wrapped her arms around his neck before he could move. "Wait," said breathlessly. "I'm protected. The latest in birth control, and I know we're both clean." He raised his eyebrows at her and she smiled, "I am the medical director, sheriff."

"Okay."He blew out a shaky breath. He reached between them to position himself then slowly began to rock into her. This was going to melt his brain.

"Ah! Jack!" Allison exclaimed as he pushed in to the hilt.

Jack buried his head against her neck, gasping for breath as she closed around him with a vise-like grip.

He was being so tender and gentle, Allison thought hazily. She appreciated it since it had been a while, but he had to start moving or she was going to kill him. She grabbed his hair with both hands and raised his head up so that she could run her tongue over his lips followed by a bite on the chin. "Move, Jack." She whispered against his lips.

And he did.


End file.
